Will i am
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Mulder despierta a causa de una pesadilla y decide compartirla con Scully.


**Will . i . am**

La oscuridad de la habitación era cortada únicamente por un rayo de luz que se filtraba por la puerta entreabierta. Sentía sus pasos resonar sobre el piso de madera, haciendo un eco ligeramente sombrío, inarmónico con la cuna, los juguetes y la decoración infantil. A pesar de sus deseos de frenar y pegar media vuelta, su cuerpo se veía innegablemente atraído hacia la cuna, cubierta por sombras de la noche y con el pequeño durmiendo plácidamente en su interior.

Escuchaba la ligera respiración —lo llenaba de una tranquilidad especial que solo podía adjudicársela al ser padre—, pero todo en esa habitación lo ponía nervioso. Había algo que estaba mal, y se aproximaba hacia él a una velocidad desmedida. Al acercarse lo suficiente pudo notar el bulto que era su hijo, envuelto en sábanas livianas. Colmado de una curiosidad insaciable, y de un miedo que pocos serían capaces de describir, volteó al pequeño para observar su aniñado rostro.

Se despertó con una tenue capa de sudor sobre su frente y la respiración sumamente agitada. Se giró a un costado a observar a Scully, de asegurarse que seguía allí (aunque el peso en la cama, justo a su lado, ya la había delatado); la encontró como tantas otras veces: con sus cabellos pelirrojos desparramados sobre su almohada y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Su presencia lo tranquilizó un tanto. Sin embargo, las pesadillas siempre serían pesadillas.

Aún con el corazón agitado, se pasó una mano por la cara y a continuación por el despeinado pelo marrón. Estaba medio destapado y hacía bastante frío en la habitación. Quiso creer que esa era la causa de aquella pesadilla.

Si se hubiera creído capaz, hubiera intentado conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, decidió mantenerse el resto de la madrugada en vela, aguardando a que Dana despertara y tener con quién conversar, sacar esos pensamientos de su interior, rememorar algunas cosas que nunca debían de ser olvidadas. Asegurarse de que sus sueños no tenían razón de ser.

—Scully, debo confesarte algo.

La mañana lo había alcanzado finalmente, a pesar de su martirio. La mujer se giró con una ceja en alto y el café a medio camino a su boca. Esa expresión era tan bien conocida por él que temía que pronto le soltara un largo sermón sobre las pruebas tangibles y lo improbable que fuera cualquier cosa que podría llegar a salir de su boca. Claro que eso había quedado muy atrás en el tiempo.

—¿Confesar? No me digas que has estado trabajando en algún caso que requiera que diseccione a una criatura viscosa en medio de la mañana, sin siquiera haber desayunado aún.

Mulder soltó una risa un tanto nerviosa. Ya le había pedido algo similar en alguna que otra ocasión, así que el miedo resultaba real.

—No, no es esa clase de confesión. No es nada. Es solo que tuve un sueño anoche.

Scully se acercó a una silla libre en la pequeña mesa que compartían. Aún estaba en bata y con cara de recién despierta, pero se veía bien. Se veía increíblemente bien para todo lo que habían pasado. Él le sonrió, con la mitad de sus pensamientos puestos en Scully y la otra mitad puestos en su visión nocturna.

—Es un sueño estúpido, ahora, a la luz del día.

Dana alzó las cejas, definitivamente interesada. No estaba muy segura de que alguna vez le hubiera comentado sobre sus sueños, no de manera directa. Observó con más detenimiento lo que su rostro dejaba entrever: las ojeras de quien no ha tenido una buena noche, la leve barba aún sin afeitar que raspaba su rostro al besarle. A pesar de esas señas, nada se veía mal en él. Incluso sus ojos verdes denotaban cierta gracia, picardía. No tenía la más mínima idea de qué diría él a continuación.

—Mm… bueno, según Freud —comenzó, incapaz de no poner alguna nota al respecto—, los sueños son los deseos del inconsciente.

— _Ooooh_ , no, Scully. No en este caso. Este no es ningún deseo reprimido, en lo absoluto. Y además, no soy freudiano.

—Tal vez no deberías darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto —siguió ella, luego de soplar el vaho que emanaba de su taza de café caliente—. Nuestros sueños se basan normalmente en escenas de la vida cotidiana, lo que puede llegar a resultar muy chocante cuando ocurren ciertos sucesos que no tienen el menor sentido. Por otro lado, dada la ausencia del control frontal y de la memoria episódica, los sucesos tienden a ser plenamente extravagantes, incluso extraordinarios o paradójicos.

Mulder parpadeó dos veces y envolvió sus manos alrededor de la taza, procurando que estuvieran calientes.

—No lo dudo —aseguró—, y no sé si mi sueño sea paradójico, pero sí ciertamente extravagante. O tal vez debería decir grotesco. De cualquier modo, es algo que simplemente me ha mantenido en vela desde que desperté anoche.

—¿Por qué no me has llamado?

—Dormías como un ángel, como se dice por ahí. No iba a despertarte por algo tan tonto como una pesadilla que posiblemente fuera causada por las preferencias del público radial.

Scully volvió a alzar las cejas, algo que se le daba muy bien en opinión de su compañero.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Dices que las preferencias del público radial te han provocado pesadillas? ¿Deberíamos investigarlo como un _x file_?

—Tal vez algunos fenómenos electromagnéticos provocados por el gusto de algún adolescente tengan algo que ver, pero no. Digo que _The_ _Black Eyed Peas_ ha estado sonando mucho en la radio esta última semana.

Dana le dedicó una sonrisa, ya un tanto divertida. Mulder, por otro lado, estaba cada vez más seguro al respecto. Se estaban poniendo de moda, sus canciones estaban por todos lados. No tenía que seguir buscando motivos para su estrafalario sueño.

—Tengo miedo de preguntar al respecto, Mulder. —Tomó otro sorbo de café y observó a su compañero hacer lo propio—. Una confesión, pesadillas, _The_ _Black Eyed Peas._

—No tiene sentido contarte todo el sueño, basta con decirte que William crecería para ser _Will i am_.

El rostro de Scully se ensombreció un tanto. No era de extrañar, pues la sola mención de William era algo que normalmente evitaban en el común de los días. Sí se tomaban largas noches para conversar al respecto, pero no los días, y no las mañanas, y no con un café y una mala canción sonando en la radio. Sin embargo, el rostro de Scully retomó una expresión curiosa con asombrosa velocidad, una expresión propia de la agente que le había acompañado durante largos años (y aún con su escepticismo a cuestas) en los expedientes _x_.

—¿Dices que William sería parte de _The_ _Black Eyed Peas_?

—No lo sé. Pero cuando le pregunté a Kersh qué diablos hacía en la casa, me respondió que estaba para cuidar de Will, de Will i am, el niño en la cuna. Pero eso no tiene sentido.

—¿Kersh?...

—William tenía el cabello rubio y unos grandes ojos azules, y sobre todo no se parecía a Kersh en lo más mínimo. ¿Verdad?

—¿Kersh?

—Me tienes en suspenso, Scully.

—Tú sabes muy bien que William no es hijo de Kersh —respondió con una risa.

—Hubieras empezado por ahí. Ahora entiendes porqué este no es ningún deseo reprimido.

Scully no pudo contener la risa durante los próximos minutos, entre que él intentaba no sonreír demasiado.

—Hubiera sido mucho peor si lo encontraba fumando cigarrillos Morley, de todos modos.

—O calvo.

Mulder alzó la vista para observarla estupefacto. Una nueva visión: Skinner y Scully cuidando de un adolescente calvo y fan de _The_ _Black Eyed Peas_ , que fumaba Morley y cuyo padrino era el mismísimo Kersh.

—Si tengo pesadillas esta noche, sí voy a despertarte.

* * *

 **NOTA**

Una pequeña viñeta que surgió... exactamente no sé porqué... pero lo que sí sé es que me vi en la obligación de escribir ALGO, lo que sea, luego de terminar la novena temporada anoche. Así que sin spoilers de los nuevos capítulos(?)

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la viñeta.

 **Mor.**


End file.
